


Flashbacks

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find a horrifying video.





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea by listening to the Killing Joke soundtrack.
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

They found the video deep in the basement, questioning their Grunkle Ford if he ever remembered recording anything. They felt excitement when he shook his head, begging them to set up the necessary equipment so they could watch the odd film. When it began, the only sound was Ford tapping his six fingers on a desk, face obscured as sound of nails hitting wood echoed throughout what looked like his old lab.

_”Hiya Fordsy~”_ The voice the resounded from the film sent chills down everyone’s spines as Ford lifted his head, yellow eyes staring directly at the camera. The fingers continued to tap against the desk, narrowed pupils seemingly looking at each person watching the film. _”Figured I would mess around with your stuff, and I found this nifty little recording device!”_ The Cheshire grin on his face turned more twisted when Bill revealed a knife being held in Ford’s right hand. Before the twins could look away Bill plunged the knife into Ford’s leg, the shrill laughter that only belonged to Bill ringing out as offscreen blood began to puddle under the chair he sat on. The eyes were still staring when Stan stopped the film, the room silent as everyone turned to look at Stanford. The man was standing still, his breathing shaky as he stared when the film had been projected, hand instinctively going to his leg. He flinched when Mabel gave him a hug, but returned the gesture shakily as Dipper joined her. Stan placed a hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic look, mentally noting to burn the tape later.  
  



End file.
